1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supporting items for use by a law enforcement officer and, more particularly, pertains to consolidating and supporting ammunition magazines, handcuffs, a flashlight and an expandable baton to render them readily accessible at a common, convenient point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for supporting miscellaneous objects of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for supporting miscellaneous objects of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting items of use by a wearer through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,414 to Valadez a handcuff holster with means provided for securing the holster to a belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,784 to Burton, Jr. discloses a handcuff holder that attaches to a handgun holster for the purpose of keeping the handcuffs and handgun together.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,357 to Scheller discloses an ornamental design for a belt pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,628 to Teachey discloses an ornamental design for a belt mounted flashlight holder.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,374 to Lightfoot discloses an ornamental design for a gun and handcuff holder
In this respect, the device for supporting items for use by a law enforcement officer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of consolidating and supporting ammunition magazines, handcuffs, a flashlight and an expandable baton to render them readily accessible at a common, convenient point.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved device for supporting items for use by a law enforcement officer which can be used for consolidating and supporting ammunition magazines, handcuffs, a flashlight and an expandable baton to render them readily accessible at a common, convenient point. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.